


Just a Selfie

by p_totel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_totel/pseuds/p_totel
Summary: Ramsay gets stuck in front of the door to a conference room. Why does dad always let Domeric in and never Ramsay?
Relationships: Domeric Bolton/Ramsay Bolton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Just a Selfie

“But Dad, you said you’d take me to the meeting too!” Ramsay whined like a schoolgirl, with an annoyingly dragged out voice.  
They stood in a clean hall of the corporate building, the one where people in suits and secretary girls with Bluetooth devices in their ears passed with files in their hands, always telephoning someone important. Roose stopped in front of a door; door to a conference room, like so many doors in the hall. Where important people discussed those files and talked in their Bluetooths.

“And I took you.” Roose commented flatly. “Now stay here. It won’t be long. Domeric?”

“But I had so many great ideas!” Ramsay interrupted. “So many better ideas than that posh horseboy over there!” he accusingly pointed at his older brother who gave him a sympathetic, awkward smile. “You never listen to me. I have some great business-.”

“Do you have your laptop, Domeric?” Roose didn’t acknowledge Ramsay’s wails at all.  
“Right. It’s here.” Domeric patted his Mac. “To take notes of the meeting.”

“Good. At least one son is good for something. Or, at least can spell and read.” Roose fixed his sleeves, the jab hitting Ramsay like a needle. And then, to simply double down he continued, unsatisfied with the wound: “Domeric has to learn business. I don't plan to live forever.”

This turned Ramsay into a marble statue, a shocked expression on his face. He looked like he’d never move again. Roose pushed the door open and entered while Domeric leaned back and whispered: “Sorry!” at Ramsay.

Ramsay stayed in front of the door.

***

Domeric took Father’s lessons seriously and thoroughly. One day he’ll have to operate that business - hopefully as morally and dutifully as he could. He would never have a better teacher than dad, really. At least where business was concerned.

He sat down for the table and politely nodded to the gathered men, all in suits and with briefcases and all those important files. And Bluetooths.  
He’d recently been tasked with taking notes of Father’s meetings and forming them in reports. Which was important - since Roose’s books were always clean, documented and in spit-perfect state. Therer  
were no places for mistakes.

The meeting began. Medical leave acts, state funds from King’s Landing for development of dragonglass research, business ties with Tarlys…  
Domeric typed down every single word, when a pop-up window interrupted him.

ramsay: hey  
ramsay: how longs that gonna take  
ramsay: im bored

He frowned and looked at the big clock in the room.

Domeric: Be patient. No more than 15-20 minutes now.  
ramsay: thats suuuch bs  
ramsay: i got smarter shit to do w my time than wait 4u 2

Domeric almost let out an annoyed groan but managed to still himself. The men spoke and he hurried to catch up.

ramsay: whatever i bet its boring anyway  
ramsay: but like  
ramsay: what would u do if i was there lol ;)  
ramsay: like in the meeting suking ur dik  
ramsay: lol

Domeric shut the window down in annoyance and tried to keep up with the converstation.  
Yet, when the new message popped up, he still reluctantly opened it. He felt bad for stranding his brother like that, all on his own, in front the door.

What he saw made him gag and cough in the middle of the meeting.  
All eyes flew to him.

“Domeric,” Roose asked in a dangerously flat tone, “is something matter?”  
Domeric coughed again and shook his head. “No, no, I just- swallowed air. Continue, please.”

With that, Roose nodded back at men and the discussion continued.  
Domeric stared at the photo on his screen. 

A selfie from the bathroom, on the toilet seat. A whorish photo sent to sex cam advertisments, a dirty little joke. A selfie.  
His brother's pursed lips and - a meaty hands in his pants, lowered down just enough for the red tip of his cock to be seen. Leaking over his fingers.

ramsay: idk what else to do  
Domeric: Fucking hells!!! What’s wrong with you? I’m in the middle of a meeting. Quit harassing me.  
ramsay: lol online harassment isnt real u loser just close the window  
ramsay: i can jerk off alone no problem  
ramsay: ghhh fuck me harder big brooo

Domeric stared at the messages with wide eyes. His brain simply blocked as his hands stopped typing.

ramsay: mmm oh yeah im ur good little slut  
ramsay: lol i know u didnt close it  
ramsay: do u want some audio too?  
ramsay: ngh ngh ngh

Domeric leaned back a bit. He closed the window. He had the power- he didn’t have to play into Ramsay’s shenanigans. He could choose.

But Devil wouldn’t let him rest and, as men around him continued their delegations, he opened the picture again. Ramsay’s hand in his pants, precum glistening and-. He swallowed.

ramsay: what can i say im so lonely  
ramsay: ohh i bet ur imagining me below that table  
ramsay: sucking u off  
ramsay: suck suck  
ramsay: are you looking at fathers chair? would you like to sit there someday?

Domeric felt a little wet patch form on his pants and bit his lip. It was amazing. Ramsay managed to unnerve him even when he wasn’t there. The motherfucker was slicked with all oils of the world.

ramsay: i think its me whos gonna sit there  
ramsay: considering you did shit job of catching those notes  
ramsay: ill let u keep that note-taking position once i take over  
ramsay: either that or place of my cocksucker w/e u want  
ramsay: bye asshole

“Alright. Thank you, everyone.” Roose pulled his chair out, snapping Domeric back in the reality. He realized the wetness between his legs in terror. “Good and productive meaning.” He nodded to all the men.

The men exited one by one, Roose business galantly letting them go first. Domeric groaned as he got up. He strategically placed his laptop over his crotch in a desperate but transparent attempt to cover his shame.  
They found Ramsay in the place where they had left him.

On the bench, with a phone in his hands, fumbling with it. He rose his blotchy head and gave as possibly annoyed groan as a man could give. Domeric didn't miss the way his belt skipped one little hole in a hurried attempt to buckle it up.

“Thank fucking Gods! What took you so long?” he groused as stretched out as he could. Teenagers. Like all teenagers.

“You weren’t even in there and you still couldn’t sit through it.” Roose gave him a Look. “Let’s go. Domeric, those notes.”

Domeric’s head turned around in a flash and he gave his brother a look full of fury. Ramsay flashed a wide cheeky grin back.  
Both of them lowered their eyes to Domeric’s crotch.

“E-mail them to me.” finished Roose, already walking away.

“Yeah, Dom-Dom.” Ramsay jumped on his feet and hurried after father, “E-mail those notes.” he gave a huge and distasteful victorious cackle.

Domeric stood there with a stunned look on his face a few more seconds before he slowly started walking after them.  
Uncomfortably.  
From wetness.


End file.
